


大无畏

by shawnz0901



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnz0901/pseuds/shawnz0901





	大无畏

1

在Chris的认知里，那家伙的酒量似乎不存在一个峰值。Sebastian到底有多能喝？他不知道。他们在Anthony的店喝杀青酒的那次是唯一一次他们两个都在的晚上，那应该是个夏天，他有些记不清了，Sebastian安静地坐在那儿，先是一轮啤酒，很随意，他也不说话，三不五时抄起瓶子灌下去，笑笑，点头附和两句。Chris和摄影在聊一些拍摄的话题。第二轮是shot，Sebastian坐在离他隔了一个人的位子，两根手指捏着杯沿仰头，喉结滚动，见了底，然后轻手轻脚把杯子放回桌上。Chris低头看了看自己手里还剩下小半瓶的姜汁啤酒，那边人家已经又吞下一杯，手里不知从哪儿捞了一片柠檬塞进嘴里吮着。

 

两轮shot过去，午夜来临，群魔乱舞，有家有室的都道了晚安走人，剩下没几个也不知是真是假的单身狗还嚷着非要把老板喝穷为止，Sebastian就是其中的一个。Chris丢了啤酒瓶去数桌上空着的shot杯，连数三遍心里也没个准数。Anthony装作咬牙切齿地叫人开香槟，大家就笑，起哄，而这时Sebastian倒安静下来，隔在他们之中的那个金发姑娘提前走了，他们挨得有点儿紧，Chris靠着沙发坐着，手指摸到空啤酒瓶上被指甲划烂的标签纸。

 

“嘿Chris，”Sebastian喊他，嘴里咬着一块还没融化的碎冰，“你怎么不喝了？”

 

Sebastian那半长不短的棕发顺着脸颊滑下来，跟着他的笑意粘在他喝得红红的嘴唇上，他喝得太多了，但眼神还闪烁，字句还清醒，他把那几根恼人的头发别到耳朵后面去。

 

Chris冲他扬扬手里的酒瓶。Sebastian便转过头去，张罗着要给他拿一杯什么也不加的威士忌，Anthony跟他拌了两句嘴，好像是在说你他妈今天喝多少明天就给我在这打工挣回来多少，Sebastian捋一把头发，满口答应。喝完威士忌，又来一轮shot，店里的乐队开始演奏新奥尔良最老派的爵士乐，小号的调子像是贴着酒吧地板一路爬到耳朵里，像块打磨粗糙的皮革，热辣又煽情。Chris已经不行了，酒气熏得眼眶通红，血液流过鼓膜在轰鸣，每一个毛孔都在喊热喊得牙根发痒。Sebastian一直靠着他的胳膊，侧过身向另一边的朋友要烟抽。Chris听见他说，不，Chris没有打火机，Chris不抽烟。对，你不知道吗？Chris不抽烟啊。

 

然后那家伙低下头，火光照亮掌心，他就着火点着嘴上的烟卷。他依旧眼神闪烁，字句清醒。

 

2

Chris不知道有些事情是从具体哪一个节点开始变得不同。可能是Sebastian让人捉摸不透的酒量，在片场走哪儿带哪儿的塑料小刀，在绿幕前一遍遍拍那条把Chris压在身下的戏他脸上的汗珠子顺着脖子滴到Chris的制服上，也可能就是那个开怀放肆的杀青酒晚上，Chris醉得快把自己烧光，而Sebastian对同事说，对，你们都不知道吗？Chris不抽烟啊。

 

就好像有人往他心口里埋了个定时炸弹，突然间就爆炸，炸出满脑子的甜丝丝的粉红色烟雾，又像从每一个骨头缝里长出绵延不绝的青草，只要一想起来就是一阵酥痒。后来他们在宣传的时候碰过几次面，红毯，首映，或者见面会。Sebastian看到他很亲热地走上来拥抱，像好哥们儿一样捏捏他的胳膊，退开一步打量他，脸上带笑，“哇哦，Chris你这造型可比戏里酷多了。”

 

他咧嘴笑，张开手臂拥抱回去，毛茸茸的下巴抵着Sebastian的肩膀，镜头和闪光灯追过来，他们友好又随性地勾肩搭背，冲人群露出笑意。

 

那晚After Party上Sebastian呆了一会儿就闪人了，Anthony指着Sebastian手里的冰水挤兑他，你他妈逮着我的酒真舍得喝，下次我非把你拉黑不可。那家伙笑得花枝乱颤，连连讨饶，别别，我等会儿是真要开车去接女朋友，下次都算我的。Chris掂着酒杯看Sebastian站在那儿笑，从头到脚黑色Armani，灯光落进他笑得眯起来的眼睛，蓝得像玻璃珠一样。

 

Chris更一心把胡子蓄起来，Scott后来逗他说这种胡子的留法在同志圈里炙手可热，你这么直拜托可千万别来抢我的生意，Chris就摸摸脸，回敬弟弟一个中指。他猜测Sebastian究竟是个怎样的小孩。他找出那些看似是陌生却不知为何暗流涌动的细节，比如抽烟，Sebastian是怎么看出来Chris不抽烟的呢？再比如胡子，当有人问Chris为什么不能始终保持美国队长的造型时，Sebastian却说，我靠哥们儿，你这样可真酷。

 

他喜欢Sebastian用这样的口吻说话。就好像他们已经认识了许多年，成为了无话不谈的好哥们儿一样，Sebastian会说，我想养头斗牛狗，Chris劝他千万别你会被它的口水淹死的。Sebastian还会说你能不能别在健身房听Taylor Swift，能不能跟我一起去看新上映的那部电影，能不能别在看比赛的时候那么激动，能不能别总和我看上同一个类型的姑娘。

 

能不能在喝到烂醉的晚上打电话叫我出门去接你？能不能转发一下我的心灵鸡汤推特？能不能就只是在道别之前问一句，嘿，周末有空约吗？能不能。能不能。能不能。

 

草扎得深了，好像除非敲断骨头才能拔除一样。他们还是像下决心要达到最大程度的耐心似的在宣传期过去后互不联系。有天早上，Chris恍惚间还以为自己仍是个二十出头为了一件事想不明白就冲动不已辗转反侧的男孩，为得不到的东西日夜伤神，想不明白这究竟是从什么鬼地方冒出来的好奇心和如此大无畏的勇气想去知道一个和他私下压根不熟的男人。

 

后来Scott在推特上发布了自己和Chris弹琴唱歌的那段视频，Haley迅速地告诉了他答案：

 

我想你就是需要谈个恋爱，哥们儿。

 

3

关于喝醉的经历。

 

那可能是集中在二十多岁时多一些，Chris是那种身体代谢超快的类型，啤酒喝到超过三瓶，脸上开始像浸在太阳底下一样微微发烫，不用照镜子也知道酒精上头了。但是年轻真好。接着第一轮shot上来的时候正该开始游戏，从丢骰子玩到打手心，若是在KTV包厢，便从John Denver唱到BEE GEES，Chris的拿手好歌是和Scott和声BOYS II MEN，俩人默契无间，如此前几轮吞进的酒精正好能在和妞们的胡闹里散个干净。再过不了多久，吵闹的公告牌音乐进入到情色的白热化阶段，新认识的男女都手牵手悄声退场，于是Chris开心地和弟弟回家。

 

就这样他总是那个能清醒又尽兴handle全场的那个家伙，在他的努力之下促成的情侣简直比他自己认识的姑娘还要多，直到有一天，连弟弟都带着另一个男人来参加Chris的party了，他总算明白为何Haley要对他说那句话。

 

孤单的人啊，抱抱你自己。

 

那么，总有人是特别的吧。比如Sebastian就从来没在Chris的party上出现过。天地良心，亏他之前还以为Sebastian是与夜生活绝缘的文艺青年，看着一副似乎滴酒不沾的样子，在片场休息的间歇除了和Anthony抱怨天气就是安静无比地塞着耳机耍小刀，偶尔那家伙旁若无人地捋一把长发，汗津津的侧脸却比上了全妆的天后还要好看。直到杀青酒那个晚上，Chris才算见识Sebastian是如何一个人喝得Anthony欲哭无泪都始终清醒无比的全过程——最后酒吧老板攥着手里的芝华士25年，咬牙切齿，而Sebastian指着筛盅里自己的一排六点笑得直捶桌子。我们Chris撂下啤酒瓶，这才明白人家不是不玩，而是不跟你玩罢了。

 

莫名其妙，Chris简直想把自己胡子揪下来的心都有了。

 

4

情况也没那么糟。宣传期的一天，他们刚完事儿了一个见面会，Sebastian走过来问Chris，“我能问问你都在哪里做的蜜蜡除毛吗？”

 

Chris一下子愣住了。

 

在这之前他们分享的问题也只是进行到了抱怨脚踝扭伤和淤青过多的阶段，因此这个问题听上去就好像是在问，我能知道你穿几码的内裤吗？他想都没想就告诉Sebastian，“哥们儿你可是问对了人，我弟弟是造型师，你可以去找他推荐我的那位，你知道，很棒，而且重点是——”

 

“——哦我知道，我要的是，你知道，嗯哼，”Sebastian立刻接过话来，激动不已，“重点是不会太疼。你懂我的意思。”

 

“不你错了，哥们儿，不可能不疼，你之前做过吗？哦我必须告诉你，疼是必经之路，你应该明白它的原理。”Chris摆摆手，耐心讲解。“那可是一个破坏的过程，你知道。”

 

这时旁边的Scarlett转过脸来，用看两个讨论初夜经验的男孩那样鄙视的眼神看着他们。

 

Sebastian张了张嘴，似乎本来还想再问什么，但此刻他立刻闭嘴了，“哦。那，那好吧。”Chris想告诉他，如果你需要的话，改天我给你他的预约名片，如果你需要的话，我可以和你一起去。但下一秒他突然回过神来，瞥见那家伙泛红的耳朵尖儿才明白若是两个不熟的直男一同去做蜜蜡除毛，那应该简直比一起打飞机还让人尴尬。

 

可是那又怎样？Sebastian因为这件事和Chris交换了私用的手机号码。Chris知道了Sebastian回短信的时候还会附带emoji表情。有某一个宣传期过后的周末，Sebastian来电话感谢Chris的推荐并约他去和朋友们一起看电影，而不巧的是那天Chris刚好要回家去看妈妈，他们就互致遗憾，表示下次一定约。下次复下次，不知不觉Chris的那本《火星人》都读完了最后一节。

 

而他的好奇心癌可能一辈子都治不好了。明明朋友的朋友就是他们共同的好哥们儿，明明Chris也不是不懂得关系好坏和朋友多少的道理，可Sebastian的奥秘就像一根难以拔除的刺，不疼不痒的时候风和日丽，而他面对镜头说上一百条对和那家伙合作的夸赞，也抵不过在闷热无比的片场，Sebastian客气谢绝的Chris为他举到脸旁的风扇。

 

抵不过裹得严严实实的Sebastian从车顶摔下来因为制服太重爬不起来的好笑模样，抵不过他俩看着各自的替身扭打在一起那家伙脸上带着笑跟他说你信不信我还是可以打得过你时眼角满是开心的纹路。抵不过那个醉醺醺的夜晚，Sebastian倚着Chris的胳膊在酒精轮番轰炸的情况下用再他妈自然不过的语气对同事说，你们都不知道吗？Chris不抽烟。

 

Scott又一次发布了和哥哥一起去看凯尔特人主场比赛的自拍。Scott还发布了和哥哥一起玩Dub Smash的小视频（大家纷纷表示Chris学Maria Carey百分之二百的像）。只有Haley转推说：

 

我不是告诉你让你去谈个恋爱吗哥们儿？

 

Chris感觉自己这次真的揪掉了几根胡子。

 

5

不过，事情真的没有那么糟糕的。是真的。

 

要说Chris十数年来所见过喝得最千奇百怪的醉态，虽比不上开同志酒吧的弟弟见多识广，说出来也足够让人开眼了。他还能回忆起几年前在迈阿密的某晚，掐头去尾不谈，他亲眼见证了一个亚裔姑娘在男厕所里，脚踩四寸高跟鞋，礼服裙掉到胃部，然后吐在自己的Chanel包里再扣上搭扣。当时Chris很冷静，因为那天他自己也多了，据说整晚都像跳跳虎似的逮谁抱谁，在一个姑娘的后背上用口红签名，向所有人高呼我真他妈爱死你了哥们儿美利坚万岁！然后第二天醒来他发现牛仔裤口袋里多了一打带香水味的公关行业名片。

 

他就是没有见过Sebastian喝醉是什么样儿。他很想知道那家伙是不是压根喝不醉。如果Chris再早几年遇见Sebastian，他还在一个火得不得了的剧集里饰演贵公子角色，也许见证就更容易一些，见证如何挥霍大把精力保持亢奋，肉体挨着肉体，如何听无数姑娘说和你待在一起的时光总是过得很快，年轻的好莱坞男孩如何在别人的镜头里尽情搞怪。谁年轻的时候没疯玩过？Chris回想起Sebastian捏着杯沿仰头一口吞下龙舌兰酒的模样，眼睫紧闭，喉结滚动，酒吧里昏暗的光线他手上的烟火星四溅。那可不是沙丁鱼罐头一样拥挤、充斥香水和大麻气味的地下室。他们三十岁了。乐队在调情，暧昧无处遁形，然后Sebastian转过身来问他，嘿Chris，你怎么不喝了？

 

他眼神闪烁，嘴唇通红。Chris心里顷刻野草疯长。

 

6

接到Sebastian电话的时候接近午夜。他刚从健身房出来，热水澡还未完全缓解肌肉酸痛，或许就是因为这个所以看到来电号码差点把手机从车窗扔出去。Chris接通电话，那边吵吵嚷嚷的，好一阵没动静，他耐心等了一会儿，直到听见Sebastian咳了两声，“你去哪儿了。”

 

Chris愣了。因为这不是一个问句。Sebastian的声音在嘈杂的背景音里含糊得像冰粒融化的奶昔，从舌尖一路冰凉到胃里。他已经忘了距离上一次Sebastian打来客气邀约看电影已经过去了多久。“你他妈去哪儿了？”那家伙又重复了一遍。

 

Chris升起车窗玻璃，外面蹲点的一两个狗仔便放下了相机。“呃，那个，我刚从健身房出来。怎么了？”

 

“健身房。”Sebastian好像压根没听懂他说什么似的重复，声音夹杂在一阵气氛高昂的起哄里想必他快要亲吻上话筒。“健身房。呃，健身房。”

 

Chris也不是傻子。喝多了的人最常表现为两个反应：重复别人的话，以及否认别人的话。或者重复着否认别人的话。Sebastian此刻声调里的酒精含量已经达到了Chris认识他以来的峰值。“Sebastian，”Chris叫他的名字，“你现在在哪儿？你是不是喝多了？”

 

“…………”

 

但那边只是继续传来震耳欲聋的嘈杂，低音贝斯，口哨，甚至DJ刮碟的刺耳声音。然后就听见Sebastian微不可闻地咕哝了一句“Shit”。

 

这下他彻底明白怎么回事了。合着是那家伙喝多了找不着人，结果不小心拨给了跟自己最不熟的这位同事。Chris从来没有像现在这样讨厌过好莱坞有那么多叫Chris的家伙或者Sebastian在纽约有那么多名字Ch开头的朋友。咬咬牙。但他也从来没有像现在这样庆幸过是蜜蜡除毛让他们交换了手机号，至少他还有机会装作不拆穿再给人家留个台阶，“你没事吧？”Chris明知故问。

 

开玩笑，怎么可能没事？Sebastian喝多了打给Chris，简直不知重点应该是“Sebastian喝多了”还是“打给Chris”。那家伙被这么一弄似乎总算清醒了一点，环境逐渐安静下来，Chris可以想象他晕乎乎地揣着手机在夜店里寻找一个能接电话的角落。“那个，我没事，真的，打扰你啦真不好意思。”Sebastian开始语无伦次地重复，“真是不好意思真的。这么晚了，而且你还在，还在——”

 

“——健身房。”

 

“对，健身房。”Sebastian干巴巴地说，顿了顿，然后连他自己也笑了。“耽误你拯救世界了。”

 

Chris噗嗤乐了，两人就笑。看来跟喝多了的家伙是谈不上什么逻辑思维。手机贴着脸颊微微发烫，一时间竟不知说点儿什么好了。他盯着车里莹莹发光的仪表盘，那边传来点烟的动静。

 

他神使鬼差来了句，“你竟然也会喝多？”

 

“哦哥们儿，拜托！”Sebastian像被揭了老底似的讨饶，话里带笑，Chris能想象他此刻的表情，眉毛皱在一起，眼角堆满好看的纹路。Sebastian又说，“我现在怀疑你是上回被我喝怕了——其实Tony一直跟我说要找机会灌你一次。”

 

“得了吧！”Chris看见后视镜里自己笑得开怀的一排牙齿，丝毫无法掩饰嘴角上扬。他摸摸胡子，“也许可以等下一部的杀青酒——如果到那时候你还没把他喝垮的话，值得一试。”

 

两个人友好地笑了一会儿。沉默又涌上来，他瞪着前头被路灯照亮的路面，眼神毫不聚焦，青草从骨头缝里钻出来沙沙地刺着后背，手心是冰凉的。有一个醉汉拖着琴箱慢慢走着，停下一两个夜跑的人，递上一张纸币。Chris张了张嘴，只听那边Sebastian微不可闻地叹了口气。

 

“那个，不打扰的话……你想过来玩会儿吗？”

 

7

Chris稳住手机。然后低头，看了看自己身上的老头衫和运动短裤。

 

如果不是这一通电话，周五的夜晚他通常在健身房。从跑步机上下来的时候，多巴胺刚好分泌到一个合适的水平，如此再开始做无氧，其兴奋和愉悦程度可以比拟恋爱时的私人影院。说起来，约会岁月离Chris的日常生活已经有些遥远，他常年根据工作的不同要求变换体型和体能，一些合约里会顺便记录下所谓的他的情感规划，他便把事情交给助手和公关，健身，蓄胡子，阅读，养狗，保持好奇心，看球。

 

所以把车子扔下走几个街区投奔夜场简直是种自杀式行为。这确实得怪他自己。他三十多岁了，必须花上相当多时间去缓解通宵和宿醉。但Chris还是想也没想答应了——那必须啊！为了他快自体爆炸的好奇、快疯长出西部草原的野草、大无畏的勇气和蜜蜡脱毛，看在上帝的份上，他半月板酸痛，衣冠不整，身上只有手机、钥匙、信用卡和运动鞋，待会儿想找出零钱买个打火机都毫无可能。

 

但谁让他是Chris Evans。Just Jared上他胡子拉碴穿老头衫运动裤被人叫出来喝酒的案底还少吗？

 

然而，等看到Sebastian站在灯箱旁边一边接电话一边冲他招手，他忽然意识到自己这次是真他妈栽了。此刻午夜刚过，正是开始热场的时候，各路妖怪都有。而Sebastian就站在那儿，衬衫与短裤，脚踝与球鞋。

 

Sebastian整个人沉浸在夜风里，瞧见他便立刻丢了烟冲他张开手臂，眉眼笑得弯弯的冲Chris打招呼。Chris走上前，回以拥抱，被那家伙身上的酒气扑了一脸。

 

“我的个天啊，你这是到底喝了多少啊！”Chris松开他连声惊叹，手掌抵着对方的胸。

 

Sebastian听闻咯咯直笑，笑得一抽一抽的，手臂挂在Chris肩膀上也不放下来，就这么推着他直往店里面走，压根不管旁边围观的妞们怎么频频注目。Chris这才知道这孩子是真的醉了。就算是在Anthony的店里也没见过Sebastian笑得这么开心过。他看着Sebastian舔了舔嘴唇又凑近，滚烫的耳语钻进来，“现在差不多是89%吧，哥们儿别紧张，我能到150%没问题。”说完他就被强行按在了吧台角落里。

 

我他妈紧张个屁啊。Chris盯着Sebastian敞开的衬衫领口想。

 

8

这是玩儿。Chris一直低头看自己眼前的杯子，约莫三指高的威士忌，一大块圆冰，丝毫不扭捏做作。即使店里像飞机燃料一样的低音贝斯直接敲击在后腰上，他感觉自己还能听见冰球在酒精里炸裂的细响。Sebastian离他很近，近的无法分辨酒精的气息到底来自哪里。

 

Sebastian指着俩人当中的杯子，“来吧，热热身。”

 

Chris只好拿起杯子。想想又放下，问，“那你的呢？不欢迎我一下吗？”

 

那家伙愣了一秒，是生理上的愣——酒精摄入过多，反应速度下降。然后他招手，一个纹花臂的bartender走了过来。Sebastian一根手指在空气里乱晃，晃得Chris直眼晕。“Jeff，我要那个。呃，你知道，那个。那个。”

 

被叫Jeff的那位看看他，又看了一眼Chris，“Seb你行吗？”

 

“嘿！知道这是谁吗？嗯？……不我不能告诉你，”Sebastian听了不爽地皱着脸，活像那只不高兴猫。“总之，那个，可以。”

 

说完了抓起桌上的冰水灌了一大口，开始从口袋里找烟。Chris都快看笑了，乐得能从椅子上摔下去。角落里只有他们两个，不引人注意，也不会错过舞池中央的节目，绝佳位置。

 

Sebastian似笑非笑地抽出烟叼在嘴上，又再自然不过地把烟盒递给Chris，就好像之前对同事说Chris不抽烟的家伙不是他一样。Chris看了他一眼。

 

“凉烟没事儿。”Sebastian笑笑，眼尾挑起，未点燃的烟在嘴上一抖一抖的。“凉烟真没事儿。除了会杀精——今晚你还有很长的路要走呢，哥们儿。”Chris简直快笑的不行了。

 

烟是新拆的Marlboro Ice Blast，连塑料纸都还浮皮潦草地挂着。他想起来这不是Sebastian平时抽的那种。Chris撇撇嘴，慢条斯理地抽出来一根，慢条斯理地去捏滤嘴里的珠子。他已经回想不起来自己抽这种花样百出的烟是什么时候的事了，愣是捏了几次没捏出响来，简直丢脸丢到家了。

Sebastian看他一眼，略显嫌弃地咂了咂嘴，凑过去一把拽走了他手里的烟。“啧，我来我来。”

 

“谁让我们Chris不抽烟。”那家伙叼着烟，一边说一边掐着滤嘴，嘴角勾着点儿狡黠。湿雾一样的灯光照在Sebastian汗湿成绺的睫毛上，鼻梁的高光让Chris眼眶发热。

 

然而这还不算完。Sebastian抬眼盯着他，似笑非笑的，拿掉自己的那根烟把手里的放进嘴里，牙尖直接咬下去。“Here we go.”啪的一声响，Sebastian笑嘻嘻地把他刚咬过的烟拿下来，又像什么也没发生似的笑嘻嘻地把沾着一点湿润的滤嘴塞回Chris唇间。

 

这回他没稳住，清清楚楚听见心脏和杯子里的冰块一起裂开的声音，慌忙低头去找一个压根不存在的打火机。酒精荡漾，琥珀色的纹路像沉入水中缓慢化开的油脂，Sebastian给他点烟，第一口就让薄荷一路辣到眉心。随即bartender把杯子推到面前，Chris瞟了一眼，普通的柯林斯杯一半碎冰一半不知名液体，简单粗暴地浸了半块柠檬。Sebastian两指捏着杯沿，笑嘻嘻瞧着他，“这回可以干杯了吧？你的冰块都快化完了。”

 

“你啊，你。”Chris指指他手里的杯子：“就拿金汤力糊弄我呢？”

 

“这他妈是金汤力？”Sebastian眼睛瞪得圆圆的，一副不敢相信Chris说了什么的表情连连摇头，“哇哦，哥们儿，Jeff听见非自杀了不可——”说着又把杯子直接推给Chris，“——今夜跟我回家。不信你试试。”

 

“啥？”Chris听的一脑门黑线。“你说这是什么？你再说一次？”

 

Sebastian似乎有点委屈了，嘴角向下撇着，声音也软软的，“……今夜跟我回家啊。所以你到底要不要干杯嘛？”

 

“今夜跟我回家。”

 

他重复了一遍，窥看一眼杯子里的柠檬，水珠顺着杯壁淌下来，手上湿漉漉一片，莫名觉得自己是顺着魔豆藤爬上巨人国的杰克。

 

Sebastian掐灭了烟，举起威士忌在他的杯口碰了一下，眼底湿润，“玩得开心，Chris。”

 

说完仰头一饮而尽。

 

9

假如喝醉的峰值是10，通常情况下从1到7需要多久？结果因人而异。对Chris来说，他从1到5再回到1重新开始可能也就是别人刚喝到微醺所用的时间，只要给予他足够热的场子玩游戏、跳舞、霸占麦克风。而另外一些可能性是也许他从1到9只在一根烟的时间——只要把超过两种以上的酒混在一起这么简单。

 

Sebastian不知道这些。他用脚趾头想也知道这点，问题是，他现在好像也只能用脚趾头去思考了。Chris想起刚满21岁的那个生日派对他和Scott在开过香槟的情况下比赛喝长岛冰茶，醒来发现自己睡在餐桌上。那个晚上是他第一次真切体会什么叫“断片儿”什么又是宿醉，步入二十八岁之后他就很少喝到烂醉，更很少在酒吧喝鸡尾酒，毕竟随着年龄的增长，男人对酒的喜好也会随着对女人的审美而变化。

 

我们Chris是直男。

 

一个好奇心和勇气都过多的直男。Chris今晚栽在这儿的唯一原因，是他并不知道对于这个叫Sebastian的家伙来说，喝酒所追求的并非像对女孩子那样是一种审美情趣，并非对普通朋友那样以微醺换真心，而是——

 

喝醉。

 

“怎么样，我就说Jeff肯定不骗人吧？”Sebastian笑嘻嘻地又点了根烟，眼睛弯弯的只盯着他看，一副妙计得逞的模样，“现在想不想跟我回家？”

 

他笑。热量像一部在午夜飞速狂飙的赛车从胃部烧过两页肺烧到喉管、鼻腔、眼眶、脑子，那些久违的醺然好似引擎轰鸣扑面而来，再看一眼杯子，只剩下冰和柠檬。这种直接拿鸡尾酒干杯的喝法也就只有这家伙才搞得出来，而那家伙正从他杯子里捞出柠檬往嘴里塞得起劲。

 

“就你？你跟我回家还差不多，kid。”他皱眉，看着Sebastian招手叫Jeff过来再换上他存在这里的白兰地。剧烈运动过后的每个细胞现在都彻底进入迷幻状态，血管扩张的感觉是如此美妙，Sebastian又给他递烟，打火机擦亮的那一秒钟，能看见那家伙敞开的胸口深处和闪烁发亮的细汗。薄荷烟及时地冲上脑门，一抬眼人家夹烟的手里还举着杯子等着。

 

“喂，为什么总是管我叫kid？你不就比我大一岁吗？”Sebastian大着舌头抱怨，使劲在Chris的杯子上磕了一下，典型喝大了的体现，口齿不清与手上没准劲。从进店坐下到现在，Chris不知道89%到150%之间这家伙是几，但他还是喝，眼神灼灼发亮像头和自己的尾巴打滚的小狮子。说着俩人仰头又干，Sebastian一口喝光，撂下杯子开始自言自语，“我坚信我是可以干掉你的，Chris Evans，for sure，on my list，你知道，Anthony说他从来没见过你喝醉什么样儿，我一想，真的——”

 

Sebastian咬着滤嘴猛然一拍大腿，指着Chris一通控诉，“——杀青酒你他妈都不醉！亏我还，我还卯足劲灌你来着，结果你就坐着一声不吭也不笑凶死了我他妈才不信你喝不醉——”Sebastian说着激动起来，抄过酒瓶子又倒满，手上没数结果差点把大半瓶蓝带都交代在这儿，“——然而你居然还好意思跟我说从来没见我喝醉过？？？”

 

Chris看他这样醉醺醺彻底敞开了的模样又想起来那些关于喝醉的预言，恨不得立刻撂了摊子冲出去大笑一通。

 

“你没事吧？”他揽过Sebastian肩膀，明知故问。“现在百分之多少了？”

 

他们都喝得不少，而Chris被灌得太快，血液在滚烫的皮肤下面快速地流过，几乎热得发晕。Sebastian轻哼一声，也不知是有意无意，烟雾穿过灯光扑在他脸上，轻描淡写地说，“也就130%吧。”

 

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你，你可真行……”Chris忍不住了，仰天大笑，笑得差点儿把烟头掉到自己杯子里，一把拍上Sebastian的背，“还想让我跟你回家呢？”

 

Sebastian极其冷静地把烟掐灭，“你最好别拍我，Chris，还有20%我就会吐的。”

 

他还是停不下来笑，一边说着抱歉一边安抚地摸摸Sebastian的背，他大概是不知道自己这个动作和呼噜他家狗儿子的时候没什么区别如果有那就是缺少吧唧一口亲在脑门儿上了。“你先别乐，”Sebastian撇撇嘴，又指着刚才倒的那一满满一杯白兰地，恢复了他往常那种客气又真诚的脸。

 

“干了这个，我跟你回家。”

 

完了，Chris心说，这真是要到了。

 

10

其实醉酒是一种极其难以言喻的奇妙体验。作为一个美国中产家庭里成长起来又不走寻常路的男孩，即便在他年少时候已经醉过不计其数，然而每次进入状态后的体验又各有各的奇幻。譬如有一次，Chris在前半程结束了几轮啤酒和shot之后，有人姗姗来迟，开了一瓶价值不菲的Chateau Latour。酒的年份他早就忘了，只记得在那个状态下甚至已经失去了暴殄天物的负罪感，包括他在内所有人都喝得烂醉如泥。有位衣着暴露的陌生女性全程挂在Chris胸口，一副非把他拐上床不可的模样，那让他很不开心——因为后来她吐了，Chris只好带她去卫生间，她不仅吐得满地血红还抱着他的大腿不撒手，扬言Chris Evans是世界上她除了Chris Hemsworth最想睡的人。

 

所以Chris相当讨厌缺乏酒品的家伙们。他自己只有少部分倾向可被计算在内——通常是他太开心，兴奋过了头，强行拥抱每一位在场的朋友并对他们倾诉衷肠——但这绝不会对别人造成困扰。然而他从来、从来没有见过比Sebastian还能喝、且即使喝到150%也不大发酒疯的家伙，在此刻已经到达断片儿临界点的Chris眼里，Sebastian几乎是醉酒之神，那意味着，Chris不知道Sebastian喝了多少又散了多少，当那家伙终于摆手说“不行了哥们儿，我们得离开，我已经到了”的时候，Chris已经能感觉到自己视野里的画面开始重叠。他依旧在精神上理智，而他的躯体已经由于太久没有浸淫于酒精而趋显醉态了。

 

Sebastian一只胳膊搂着Chris的脖子拉着他往外走。午夜两点钟，他俩就像末日僵尸电影里演的那样，表情狰狞地带着求生欲穿过店里拥挤的肉体去呼吸一口新鲜空气。他们站在酒吧门口，Sebastian不肯松开他，酒气随着呼吸喷到Chris脸上，他就保持着这个连体婴一样的姿势往自己牛仔裤口袋里找烟，丝毫没有意识到他都快把自己的同事给勒吐了。Chris受不了了，从他的胳膊底下逃出来，协助他完成点了五六次还点不着的烟。

 

Sebastian眯着眼睛抽了第一口烟，看也不看特别潇洒地把打火机丢给Chris，“你量可以啊，哥们儿。”

 

他口齿不清的程度好像是一只正在生起床气的猫咪喉咙里呼噜呼噜直响。Chris勉强笑笑表示谦虚，差点忍不住伸手去挠他汗湿的脖子。但他没有。有一些看似狗仔的家伙在马路对面冲这边拍照，而此刻对浑身每一个毛孔都在飘散着酒精味儿的他们来说，已经无法去在意了。Chris努力思考了一下，说，“我觉得我们最好别静止在这，兄弟，你知道，没什么好处，完全没有。”

 

Sebastian迟钝地大力点头，晃得烟都快掉地上了，“对。完全没有。”

 

Chris开始觉得他俩简直就是两个白痴，一个只为喝醉，而另一个不知道为什么就被灌醉了。“所以，走吧。”Chris拍了拍Sebastian的肩膀。

 

那家伙有点迷茫地看着他，湿漉漉的眼神飘忽不定，但嘴上还是重复着，“好。我们走。”

 

Chris终于忍不住放纵自己，伸手揉了揉Sebastian那一头卷毛。

 

11

去哪儿？

 

喝到这个份上，“今夜跟我回家”这段早已成为了前尘往事。冲着Sebastian说那句“我不信你他妈喝不醉”、一些心照不宣和Chris内心深处的大无畏，他突然意识到想看对方醉了会是什么样儿并非是个一厢情愿的好奇问题，甭管所聊的话题有多么白痴（喝酒、抽烟、球赛比分），“喝醉”最后居然成为了共识。

 

再怎么共识，现在他必须面对的首要问题是醉鬼如何拯救醉鬼。Sebastian从他手底下闪身逃开，揽着灯箱旁边的树干，默不作声低着头。Chris出于责任心问，“你还好吗？”

 

Sebastian一仰脸，委屈屈撇着嘴，一副要哭不哭的样子看着他，看得他心脏骤缩。Sebastian反应了一秒钟说，“我很好。很好，Chris，”他打了个酒嗝，手在胸前比了个叉，“但我恐怕不能坐出租车了。绝对不能。真的，对不起。真的。”

 

烂醉的躯干一旦上了车，那就意味着必须要吐。这个道理和体会Chris感同身受过好几回了。他现在能做的只有拉上这家伙一起去做点把酒精散出去的事情——别想歪——比如跑步、唱歌、格斗，等等，在不会把自己搞吐的情况下。Chris理解地点点头，“好。没关系。我们走吧，好吗，就，就只是走吧。”

 

Sebastian眨眨眼睛，代表自己懂了，那模样活像个迷路的男孩。可他依旧站在那儿一动不动，烟都快烧到手了也毫无知觉。

 

“走啊。”Chris叫他。

 

他还是站着不动，笑嘻嘻的，衬衫领口扯开又揉皱。不管怎么说，毕竟Chris是他们当中更不接近150%的那个。Chris走过去，拿走Sebastian手上的烟，又牵住了Sebastian满是细汗的手。

 

真软啊。他想。

 

这手指握过小刀，握过拳头，握过酒杯，夹过烟，也曾像个好哥们儿那样拍拍他的背。在那个刺眼灯光闪烁的时刻，他悄悄把下巴抵在那家伙肩窝上，温度冷却的时间用不了一秒，抱住就消失。

 

就好像从来没发生过一样。

 

那些疯长的野草将他困住了，困得他喘不过气来，他又去想那些想不通的问题，那些好奇心钻心钻肺的瞬间，甚至不知道自己想要的是怎样的答案。

 

Chris回头看一眼，Sebastian跟在他身后，手被他拉着，不说话，只抿嘴笑。凌晨的纽约街头，还有奇装异服的人群时不时经过，他们是并不吸引注意力的两个。

 

人真是复杂的动物啊。

 

12

然而他真是小看了这家伙了。Chris攥着Sebastian的手，还没独自文艺上一会儿，Sebastian突然不管不顾地甩开他，噌地一家伙迈开腿就跑。Chris反应了一秒钟，赶紧去追。Sebastian一边跑一边笑，Chris都快疯了——如果那家伙不是在笑的话他们绝对能把警察招来——Sebastian就这么在凌晨快三点钟的大街上撒欢儿跑步，零钱和钥匙在他口袋里锒铛作响，他把身后那位甩得远远的，再回头冲他喊：

 

——Hey Chris！你能不能快点儿！

——……What？

——Chris我们去打篮球吧？

——……你他妈是不是有病啊！

——那我们再去喝酒吧？

 

Chris感觉自己喘的气都是周身散在空气里的酒精。Sebastian索性坐下来，坐在马路边上，从口袋里掏出烟来。Chris一直走到他脚边，低头看他叼着的烟一明一灭，问，“现在不想吐了？”

 

Sebastian仰起脸看着Chris，像个小孩那样把手臂放在膝头。黑夜里的灯光落进他的眼睛，他安静下来，又是平时对着Chris那副客气真诚的笑意，带点得意地咬着滤嘴。

 

“因为我喝不醉啊。”

 

Chris愣住了。刹那间像是从海底潜上海面。

 

刹那间他灵魂出窍。Sebastian那语气就像是在说，你们都不知道吗？Chris不抽烟。连话里的得意都一点没变。会借着酒劲儿展现亲近的Sebastian，会在凌晨三点纽约街头撒欢，会突然又从傻乎乎的小男孩回到片场有些沉默但相当认真的他，会在连Chris自己都预料不到的时候突然挺身而出，毫无防备，并证明那些他了解他就像了解一个从小到大情深意切的好兄弟。

 

简直比人生黑洞还他妈难懂。

 

所以Chris真的伸手揪了一把自己的胡子。是疼的。他的酒醒了。

 

 

13

“所以请问，”Chris两手插在运动裤口袋里，感觉手心里全是汗，“你现在能站起来了吗kid？”

 

Sebastian眉头紧锁，当他听完Chris的话时他撇着嘴摇摇头，表情相当委屈，一头卷毛晃得他眼晕。

 

靠，Chris心说，谁刚刚还吹嘘自己喝不醉的啊，现在委屈的跟我欺负你了似的。

 

“Chris，Chris，”Sebastian仰头喊他，声音因为醉酒而沙哑着，软得像块奶酪布丁。“没烟了。”说着还把空了的烟盒递给他看。“空的。”

 

他感受到腿上的压力，低头一看Sebastian一只手正攥着他运动裤的裤腿，眼睛睁得圆圆的，一对眼珠亮闪闪看着他，活像个小孩。

 

天呐。

 

要知道，他总是被朋友宠坏、开玩笑说我们Chris就是活宝的那个，他总是每个两个礼拜就卯足了劲邀请所有朋友去Disney Land开party的那个。有过一两任女友受不了Chris爱玩，受不了他喜欢把冰淇淋外带干冰倒进马桶只为了观察烟雾缭绕，受不了他连坐十次云霄飞车或是在家和East抢玩具就能玩上一整个下午。她们说，拜托你可不可以成熟一点？所以Chris蓄起了胡子。

 

所以最后她们都以此为理由离开了。

 

不，这不是重点。都不是。

 

“没关系，我给你买。你先站起来好吗？地上凉。”Sebastian是真的醉了。不管他以什么理由企图清醒，一遍遍舔过嘴唇，或是奋力睁大眼睛。Chris只好哄着，伸手去揪被攥住的裤子，却不小心摸到Sebastian的手指。带着薄茧的指腹汗湿了，一点点染上他手心，而这家伙还毫无知觉，委屈的脸一歪，差点就这样一头栽在他大腿上。

 

Chris想起第一天抱East回家，它刚生下来一个多月，小小的一个，只有手臂那么长，眼睛湿漉漉的，蒙着一层几乎淡蓝色的水汽，努力想要把Chris的世界看个完整。他一整天都抱着它，闻它身上暖烘烘的奶味，而它很快就累了，头枕在Chris胸口睡得沉沉的。

 

Chris在Sebastian快要栽过来的那一刻一手托住了他被酒精烧灼得晕乎乎的脑袋。他下巴的线条和没刮干净的胡渣戳着Chris的手心，硌得他直心口疼。他吞咽，他指尖就传来喉结滚动的触感。

 

“问题是，”Sebastian的脑袋在Chris的手掌里蹭来蹭去，“我他妈要是能站得起来还能坐在这儿吗。”

 

他抬头，看见百货公司闪烁的巨型灯牌变幻色彩，汗水顺着脖子根儿一点点往下淌。已经晚到连流浪汉都找地方打发睡眠了，有一些人经过，好奇地打量着他俩。

 

“我家倒是离得很近，不过，”Chris扳着Sebastian的下巴晃了晃以免他真的就地睡着，“你觉得我要是能扛得动你的话——”

 

“——OH NO.”Sebastian立刻攥紧了Chris的裤子，并用眼神予以自以为凶狠的回击。“I said no.”

 

可惜还是像第一次看见猎物就龇牙的小狮崽子。像冲着狗咬胶发脾气的East。像在片场走路带风表情严肃且冷酷却一不小心被鞋子扭到脚又站不起来的他自己。

 

“别拽裤子，再拽就掉了。”Chris赶忙去拉开他的手，“里面是空的。”

 

“我靠，你这个流氓。”Sebastian翻了个白眼，像是这才意识到自己在此之前都一直把脸贴在Chris的大腿上一样弹开老远。

 

Chris看着Sebastian暗中使劲想要站起身但无奈实在是做不到的表情，憋笑憋得都快内伤。 他无比相信他俩能这样在街头耗到太阳升起，耗到晨跑的人经过，递上充满爱心的零钱或热狗。

 

“Hey kid，” 最后他实在受不了了，“那我拉你起来总行了吧。”

 

那家伙花了两秒钟思考了一下。而Chris在Sebastian撇撇嘴一脸不情愿冲他张开手臂的那一刻失去了思考的能力。他三十三岁，处于几乎没有人会在午夜时分约他出门的年纪，而他现在不仅喝多了，而且还要带人回家。

 

而且还要用扛的带人回家。

 

这个人是Sebastian。

 

14

扛人用的是巧劲。Chris想起来上一次他这么扛的是Scott，具体原因已经不记得——总之就是喝多了。弟弟嚷着不相信哥哥能把自己扛到肩上嚷得整间KTV包厢都围过来看热闹，Chris只好一显身手，一蹲身勾着他的腿弯就整个人挂在自己肩膀上了。Scott当时吓得快要把Chris的头发揪光。

 

Chris还料理过扛起来立刻吐了他一身的，或者喝得烂醉脚踩三寸高跟鞋死活不让人近身的，刚一碰就一口咬在胳膊上的。相比之下，此刻趴在他肩上的这位的反应也就过于安静了点。Sebastian整张脸埋在Chris身上，呼出的酒气连带新冒出的胡渣烫着他脖子根儿。那家伙不重，别看手臂和胸肌练得壮阔起伏，一勒腰杆，还是能摸到一点肋骨，两条长腿在他臂弯里荡来荡去。Chris想起East成年之后特别喜欢扑他，一身腱子肉跳到身上来简直能把人压吐血。可是他那么可爱。他眼睛亮闪闪的，像婴儿一样纯粹的蓝。他长发过耳落在腮边，每一张漫不经心试图装酷的合影背后都隐藏着一百万磅天真与狡黠，善意与谎言。

 

天真是他们在每一次共同出席的发布会上融洽纵情地大笑和毫无来头的夸赞。善意是他们站在绿幕前的航空母舰模型上，Chris因为一点点恐高而小腿打颤，而正与他互殴的那家伙使劲攥住了他战术手套下汗湿的指尖。

 

狡黠是，明明刚才还说什么也不让碰自己能站起来走直线，这一路被抱着扛着却一声也不响。

 

而Chris走着，走到家门口临进电梯才把人放下来。掏钥匙卡的时候手臂麻木酸痛，开了好几次才刷对了卡。Sebastian还趴在他身上，下巴杵在他肩窝，眼睛微微闭着，偶尔安静地冒出一个浅浅的酒嗝。

 

睫毛颤动的样子让他胃部痉挛。

 

饱含酒精的呼吸声灌进耳朵里，一下一下滚烫，他们之中没有人说话。

 

“醒醒，Seb，到家了。”Chris晃他，一边把门在身后关上，开灯，“现在百分之几了？”

 

Sebastian连眼也不睁，冲着空气比了个手掌。

 

呃，这是50%？150%？还是500%？

 

然而下一秒这手就捂住了嘴。Chris靠本能反应赶紧把他塞卫生间里。

 

折腾了半夜，这才知道要吐，他算是见识Sebastian有多厉害了。但凡一般人喝酒，都是脑子还清醒着，身体器官先投降。可这家伙呢？说他喝多了，还依旧眼神坚定，字句清醒。说他没喝多，却也有抱着大腿不撒手，坐在马路边上要人抱起来的时候。

 

卫生间里传来抽水马桶的水声，连带着里面浴室淋浴喷头浇在浴缸里的动静。Chris大笑，也开始收拾浑身酒味儿的自己。

 

过了一会儿，突然想起来什么，冲里面喊，“Hey Seb你该刮胡子了！”

 

紧接着就听见里面乒呤咣啷一阵东西散落的乱响。

 

“怎么了？你没事吧？”Chris把脱下来的T恤丢到一边，走过去关心里面那位醉鬼的情况。

 

水声还在哗哗响着，没有回应。Chris偷听了两秒钟，有点慌了，想起那些醉汉溺死在浴缸里的悲惨新闻一阵头皮发麻，赶紧把耳朵贴在门上想听听里面的动静。

 

结果还没等他嚷嚷着拍门冲进去，门就猛地从里面打开了，他差点没一头栽在Sebastian胸口。

 

抬头一看，那家伙浑身湿透，一头卷毛满是洗发露泡沫。海洋柠檬柚子味，Chris的最爱。Sebastian铁青着一张脸，完全是不高兴猫的模样。

 

Sebastian和他鼻尖对鼻尖。“干嘛？”

 

“呃，没事，我听见响怕你滑倒，或者，什么的。”他硬着头皮解释，垂下眼，看见那家伙湿漉漉的胸口，一小片被水打湿的毛发，泛着水光的肌肉线条晃得人眼晕。

 

“你继续。”

 

Sebastian撇撇嘴，砰一声在他眼前关上了门。

 

哇哦，Chris忍不住咋舌，酒醒了有点凶哦？

 

然而短暂的诡异的寂静过后，他听见浴室里一声伴随着不正常响动的怒吼：

 

“Chris Evans过来把你家狗给我弄出去！！！”

 

15

一个功能正常的成年男人在烂醉的情况下到底还能不能提起兴趣发生那档子事儿，起决定性作用的应当是某一个关乎荷尔蒙峰值的引爆点。拜他惊人的新陈代谢速率所赐，Chris通常醉的快，醒的也快，脑子被酒精熏染过后情绪便像浪潮一样漫上来，从脚趾漫到脚踝，反复冲刷，再沿着小腿一路漫上身体和器官。当然，一切还要仰仗心照不宣，色心酒胆，75%的你情我愿。

 

East在浴室里嗷嗷叫起来，伴随着Sebastian只有音量而毫无实际威胁力度的警告，Chris甚至都没注意他家狗儿子是什么时候趁着他一个没看见就溜进浴室耍了这个流氓的。如果说把Chris放在Disney Land能最大程度揭露他掩藏在胡子之下小男孩的那一面，那East简直是人来疯之神，热情如火的移动小肉弹，不跳进浴缸里舔你一脸口水绝不会轻易善罢甘休。

 

但它也并不是对所有来客都这样的——哦上帝它可是货真价实的公狗——比如它会冲Scarlett摇尾巴却会咬烂Scott所有的牛仔裤。当Chris闻讯冲进浴室企图拯救被儿子疯狂骚扰的Sebastian时他简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，堪称壮硕恶犬的East正绷紧身上的每一块肌肉扒住浴缸边缘想要伸直自己去亲吻Sebastian的脸——之所以是“亲吻”，因为它已经舔了Sebastian的下巴好几口，Chris可以想象假如身高允许，或者East变成了人，它搞不好已经把新来的客人压倒在浴缸里三回了。Sebastian又好气又好笑地伸手去抵挡East的亲热攻击，热水泼得到处都是。

 

“好了，好了儿子，”Chris被这幅画面逗得都说不出话来了，但眼看着East口水都快滴到浴缸里了，Chris一伸手拦腰围住了East的肚子，想把它从浴缸旁边移开。“这个是Sebastian哥哥哦，”他还一副教育儿子的口吻指指Sebastian，“不可以这样对他哦，坏狗狗。”

 

Sebastian当即一脸黑线。可惜他儿子压根听不进去，爪子还抠着浴缸边缘一边打滑一边又拼命地抓，不满地冲Chris吼了几声，又喉咙里呜呜叫着去看浸在浴缸里浑身湿透的Sebastian。

 

“喂喂，别以为我没听见啊，你管它叫儿子，让它管我叫哥哥？”Sebastian指着手忙脚乱的Chris不满地嚷嚷，“你以为这他妈是演星球大战呢？”

 

怀抱着体重一百多磅还在疯狂撒娇的斗牛犬，并且刚刚扛过一个大活人的Chris，此刻也无法因为这句话笑出声来，尽管他从心里承认这可是条好段子。但总而言之，他对付East的撒泼耍赖还是相当得心应手，连拉带拽拖到门口，浴室门打开一条宽缝的时候，East绝对会因为不甘心就这样离去而死命扒着门框，Chris抓过洗手台上的塑料小鸭子一把丢到客厅，这边只要一撒手，East就像一颗炮弹一样冲出去了——

 

等它发现Chris已经身手敏捷地把浴室门关上的时候，一切为时已晚。

 

Sebastian泡在热水里，光是看这一幕就惊呆了。

 

“哇哦，你可真厉害。”Sebastian冲他鼓掌。“厉害厉害。”

 

Chris谦逊地耸耸肩，表示这简直稀松平常，“假如你也养过这么大块头的狗，你也可以做到。当然我半小时以内最好不要从这里出去，不然它会把我的裤子当牛T骨那么咬。”

 

Sebastian点着头，一副若有所思的模样，直到几秒钟之后，他们同时意识到这是在浴室里，Chris穿着夹脚拖、运动裤、上身赤裸而Sebastian横躺在浴缸里，什么也没穿。

 

也没有泡沫。

 

也没有泡沫的意思是指。

 

“那个，呃，你，咳，你现在感觉怎么样？”Chris挪动屁股坐在离浴缸有一点距离的马桶盖子上，试图尽最大努力让自己的视线看起来并非来自Sebastian的正上方，“我的意思是，如果你感觉不太好，我可以去弄点解酒茶，之类的，玩意儿。如果你需要的话。”

 

“但你现在出不去。”Sebastian往下滑了滑，热水荡过他冒出胡渣的下巴。像East刷子一样的小尾巴在Chris腰上蹭了一圈。又扎又痒。

 

可那有什么用处呢？水流荡漾，这家伙赤身裸体沉浸其中，肉体被灯光照得虚幻发亮。

 

“哦。”Chris摸摸鼻尖。“你说得对。我现在出不去。”

 

话音刚落，他家East·从未这么乖过·Evans应景地在外面嗷嗷叫唤了两声。

 

16

有些事情总是难以想象。譬如他就很难想象Sebastian的感情经历。事实是，有一些绯闻也铺天盖地最后若有似无地传到Chris耳朵里，日光之下并无新事，更别说圈子就这么点儿大，往往前任和前任之间不过两个手机号的距离。但Chris就是很难想象，在何种情绪下，他会对怎样的女孩儿动心？

 

我可真他妈无聊。他在心里嫌弃完自己，但依旧改不了好奇。Sebastian的女人缘很好。有时他们在健身房或戏院碰巧遇上打个招呼，总有面孔不一的金发女郎同那家伙一起，女朋友也许算不上，但Chris当然也不是傻子。他们共事几次，他开始渐渐知道这家伙。Sebastian朋友圈固定，很少和工作关系建立牢不可破的友谊，除非建立的是新恋情。

 

他想过也许某天他们在酒吧里，喝到六或者七的时候，气氛开了，能聊一些不那么僵硬的话题。他也许会跟Sebastian讲讲早年间他曾为女人做过最傻的傻事，他用过最荒唐的分手理由。而Sebastian同Chris哈哈笑过，酒再满上，回过头来讲讲自己喜欢什么样的妞——胸不一定要大，要金发，要爱笑，要喜欢养狗，要会撒娇。

 

我可真他妈无聊啊。

 

可那又怎么样。

 

好在他浴室里有冰箱。眼睛不知道该往哪里看的时候，Chris一拍大腿想起来这档子事，冲过去翻出两罐啤酒来，回头递给Sebastian一罐。

 

Sebastian盯着啤酒噗嗤乐了，说哥们儿你这前半夜还没喝够呢？

 

Chris又坐回到他家马桶盖上，打开啤酒喝了一口，“你懂什么，这叫回魂酒。”

 

“你懂得真多。”Sebastian回敬以中指。仰头灌了几口，又眯起眼睛看着他，似笑非笑的，“呃，Chris你能别离我那么远吗？我看着你头晕。”

 

他心脏差点没跳到嗓子眼。刚作势挪到浴缸边上坐下，Sebastian手就伸过来了，朝他的那罐啤酒上轻轻碰了一下。于是又干杯，酒气随着气泡冲上来，冲到眼眶。他们开始尝试聊一些也许会有共同联系的话题，做编剧的朋友，酒吧老板，健身教练，Sebastian像是很累了，脸颊枕着浴缸边缘，被水打湿的卷发紧挨着Chris的手臂。

 

“嘿，我知道了，”他突然兴奋起来，坐直身体摇晃着Chris的手臂，“Marc也在Saladino那儿训练，上次我去的时候看到他和你们打球来着，你记得吗？没想到你和他也认识。”

 

Chris停下来想了一会，反应过来Sebastian说的是谁。“我认识他。没错，我知道，但那天我明明没上场——不知道你和他交情如何但我必须说，坦白说，我不喜欢有他在的时候上场——”

 

“——天呐，我懂，我懂，我完全明白，因为Marc打球太脏了，我完全懂你。”Sebastian没等Chris说完就连连点头，赞同得两眼放光，又伸手往Chris的易拉罐上碰了一下，“他真的！虽然我们是朋友，但我承认，我和他打过两次，一次同队。哦天呐，you know，当你和他同队的时候，这哥们儿恨不得自己化身勒布朗他妈的詹姆斯。”

 

Chris被Sebastian这幅忿忿的模样乐得栽进浴缸里了。当他们谈论起这样的话题，他们终于能在同一个好哥们儿式的节奏上畅所欲言，就像是他们确实已经这样好了十几年那样。“你得了吧！” Chris笑得直拍大腿，连酒也顾不上喝，“我又不是没看过你打球——你自己打前锋的时候也从来不给别人传球脑门上写着我要灌篮的好吗！”

 

“你说什么？你看过我打球？”Sebastian停住了笑容，一把攥住Chris的胳膊，盯着他看的眼神灼灼发亮。“我怎么不知道你看过我打球。”

 

你当然不知道。Chris心说。你当然更不会知道我为什么已经找了别的教练做塑形指导还非要去Saladino那儿健身。

 

但他没说出来。他只是笑笑，喝了口酒。“也许你当时在场上，所以没注意到吧。”

 

Sebastian也不追问。继续攥着Chris的胳膊，兴致勃勃地又讲个不停，“我真是相当领教——好几次对上他，差点没把我肋骨戳肿了。还有一次我和另外几个哥们儿一队，他们几个早就看Marc不顺眼了，所以想了个特别损的招对付他。在更衣室的时候几个人抽签，结果好死不死他妈的抽到我，让我盯着他防。”

 

“我靠，你还好吗？你确定？”Chris想象了一下那个画面，笑个不停，“Marc Jennings可是比我还高还壮。你以为你是在玩2K14啊？”

 

“哼。你啊？”Sebastian捏着啤酒瓶罐斜了Chris一眼，从他手腕一路摸到大臂，末了在肱二头肌上捏了一把， “你现在神气什么？说不定上了场我还能帽你呢。”顿了顿又开口，声音含糊又沙哑，“嘿，你到底听不听我说啊？”

 

话这样说着，可Sebastian却是一脸撒娇模样，瞪着他的眼珠是湿润润的灰蓝，害他差点没把手里的易拉罐捏扁了。连忙点头。“听听听，快说。”

 

那家伙手肘就这么架在他肩膀上。“他们简直坏透了，让我防他到篮下的时候去偷袭他老二，偷袭他老二你知道吗？跟我打过球的人谁他妈不知道我从来都是很规矩的——”Sebastian愤愤不平地撩了一把浴缸里的水，“——我怎么知道该怎么去偷袭别人老二？！”

 

Chris一通好笑，直到Sebastian也笑了，在水底拍着大腿，忍俊不禁，“那，请问你怎么偷袭的别人的老二？”

 

Sebastian轻哼一声，晃了晃手里的罐子，仰头喝光最后一口酒。“你站起来。”

 

Chris顿了顿，看Sebastian的表情，似笑非笑，似乎不像是在开玩笑的样子，撂了易拉罐从地上爬起来。

 

“你做个跳投的姿势。”Sebastian仰头看着他，又说。

 

他低头看了Sebastian一眼。他双手扒着浴缸，整个上半身从水里出来，湿淋淋的泛着光。Chris抬起手臂，比划了一个投篮的姿势。

 

下一秒，一只湿手就摸上了他只穿着运动裤的胯下。

 

“就是这么偷袭的。”Sebastian支起膝盖，在浴缸里跪坐起来，笑笑地盯着Chris。

 

“…………然后呢？”

 

他像是从外太空找回自己的声音。隔着遥远而稀薄的空气和全部涌到两腿之间的血液与酒精。

 

但Sebastian依旧看着他，抿抿嘴唇，话讲得慢条斯理，“结果我笑场了。他把球传给了别人，依旧没戏。”

 

“为什么笑场？” 他听见自己的问话。沙哑得太过分了。

 

“因为……”Sebastian扑哧一笑。一缕卷发落在额头，可手却放着没动。盯着他看的眼珠也没动。“因为他太小了。”

 

Chris彻底说不出话了。

 

17

女孩第一次碰你的身体，是什么感觉？

 

他迷茫摇头。紧张，也许。忘了。口不择言。

 

Sebastian喝多了。由Chris亲眼见证。现在无论色心酒胆还是心照不宣都在，睡了同事这种事他年轻的时候也不是没干过。但这不一样啊。

 

这可是Sebastian，无论是人生黑洞还是那道坎儿都还在那呢。

 

此时此刻，到底需不需要另75%的你情我愿？

 

Roses are red. Violets are blue. Sugar is sweet. 他在心里反复背诵。

 

Sugar is sweet. Sugar is sweet. Sugar is sweet.

 

“真的吗。你确定。”

 

这是陈述句。他有点想要化身上帝视角窥看一眼自己此刻说话的表情。水珠顺着那家伙硬挺的眉骨一点点滚落下来，想象力是粘稠而缓慢的。一秒所有水蒸气都变摧枯拉朽的热带。

 

“哦我非常他妈的绝对确定（absofuckinglutely sure）。”

 

“动动脑子。”Chris有点挫败的错觉，只是一点，一闪而过。Sebastian立刻笑得奸诈，让他想什么也不说干脆直接把他摁进浴缸里。“我要是你，我就笑不出来。”

 

Sebastian听完这话笑得更起劲了。Chris甚至无法分辨他是真的开心，还是只想让自己把手放在一个男人快要勃起的老二上的时候显得不那么尴尬（尤其在今晚之前，他们还压根没熟到开得起这样的玩笑）。他弯下身时足够和跪在水中的Sebastian四目相对。

 

“我不知道啊。”Chris看到他摇头，伸手捋了一把湿漉漉的卷发，露出的迷惘是如此真诚。

 

Sebastian勾起嘴角，“你是准备让我知道知道吗？”

 

Sugar is sweet. And so are you.

 

荷尔蒙全盘引爆的一点，他们同时咬住对方嘴唇的时机比电影大结局时的爆炸还要恰好，Sebastian浸满酒味的舌头潦草舔过他唇线，两对牙齿嗑在一起，咔嗒响了一声，像头一次接吻用上舌头一样滑稽可笑。那家伙活像只撒欢的猎豹那么吻他，喉咙里哼哼着嘬他的舌尖，有一只手还攥着他的老二。酒精如同一种快乐的错觉被吸来吮去，他想要吻得温柔，伸手去捧他湿漉漉的脸。Sebastian性感无比的下巴戳着他手心，另一只手狠攥着Chris的腰，喘息像海浪不知休止，铺天盖地。除了酒味还是酒味。

 

Chris真的想要吻得温柔些。嘴唇碰一下嘴唇，舌尖只掠过舌尖，胡髭蹭到Sebastian滚烫的脸。而他睁开眼睛，看到那家伙没在浴缸里的身体，顺着背部湿亮的肌肉线条向下，在水波飘荡之中两瓣结实的屁股，男人眼里男人的身体竟然也会看得眼眶发热再也无法继续。Chris以前不是这样的，如果他有空想想这个的话，他偏爱肉感的那一种女人，胸不一定要大，但屁股一定要带劲儿。他得有好几百年没和人这么亲过嘴儿——简直他妈的纯情得像五月花号轮船第一次触碰到美洲大陆的海岸线——这意味着在那之后所发生的一切就都是肮脏、罪恶、掠夺和蛮不讲理的了。

 

他松开Sebastian的舌头，那家伙立刻眼睛瞪得圆圆的，嘴唇通红，说不出为了什么在发呆。

 

操，Chris心说这算是什么表情？搞得好像你手里攥的只是块肥皂似的。问题是，有他妈越捏越硬的肥皂吗？只有越扒越光的裤子。那家伙也急了眼，手忙脚乱地帮他一起摆脱掉躁了一整晚的运动裤，里面是空的，Chris早前发出过警告，Sebastian朝他胯下那儿瞟了一眼立刻惊惶看向别处。

 

现在知道害臊了，刚才上手摸的时候比谁都大方。Chris想笑他，又低头想去吻他。这次却没亲到，直接被攥着腰杆一把拽进水里，天翻地覆地整个人重量都压在Sebastian身上，人还一脸哥没事儿的模样笑着。简直像往他心上狠狠开了一枪。

 

血流如注啊。不知名的欲望像浴缸里翻滚的水舔上身体又退去，腿擦过腿，膝盖抵到膝盖，肌肉间摩擦的感觉是完全陌生又暴戾的。酒精所有的作用都无法抵挡两个直男真正脱光了赤裸相对的冲击感。沙滩上健身房里也算见了不少裸的，都比不上此刻他和Sebastian鼻尖对鼻尖呼出吸进的荷尔蒙来得刺激。这孩子太要命了，Chris无法不对自己投降，无法不放任事情推向他完全无法控制的局面，Sebastian的手顺着他脖子根慢慢往下摸，一路摸到腰侧又绕到前面，他心尖都颤抖了，舌根发麻，喘得像头浑身湿透的大丹狗。

 

“勇气可嘉啊。”

 

他喜欢Sebastian咧嘴发出一个饱满的元音，喜欢他看起来正在开怀又懒散地笑。但Chris难以理解这句话的意义。也许是因为他已经无法思考的缘故。“感觉你说的不是我。”他张口咬了那家伙的下巴。

 

他在床上喜欢咬人。孩子气的小情趣，他喜欢咬过后再慢慢一点点安抚。而Sebastian显然不吃这套，手上在下面使劲攥了一把，疼得他呲牙咧嘴，“操！弄软了我看你怎么办！”

 

“我说，哥们儿，”那家伙咯咯直笑，笑得把脸埋进Chris肩窝里，滚烫的呼吸喷进他耳朵，“你要是就这点本事，我还叫你出来喝酒？”Sebastian侧一侧头，嘴唇就贴在Chris的胡子里，错觉是几乎能感受到他说话时吐出的舌尖。

 

他不能再说话了。他会死。扳过颈窝里的这张脸恶狠狠啃上去，手摸到下面撸一把，也早就硬得不行了。到底是怎么开的窍？谁他妈知道，who cares？过了这个晚上，Chris宁可打开柜门直接跳下去都行，前提是过了今晚。漫长得几欲爆发的今晚。Sebastian蜷缩起膝盖，和水流一起蹭Chris肌肉紧绷的屁股，他松开手，扳起这家伙老实不下来的脚踝亲吻他脚趾。Sebastian招架不住，痒得吃吃乱笑，热水泼了Chris一脸。

 

“你再他妈这么搞我要踹你脸了！”Sebastian笑得喘不过气来。他撒了手凑过去，热水涌上来又荡开，手摸到下面来了几下并不实质性的抚慰，Sebastian立刻爽得喉咙里发出小猫一样呼噜呼噜的声音。原来平时自己打手枪都爽成这样子的吗？Chris难以想象，捞着这家伙的腰一把把他了掀过去。

 

Sebastian乖乖听话地跪在浴缸里，手抠着边缘，身体弯成不可思议的弧度，又回过头看着Chris，“呃，你到底会不会搞？”他拧着眉毛，“套呢？润滑油呢？”

 

Chris大脑死机了一秒。他得有多久没带人回家搞过了，单身汉的生活几乎去健身房都相当于上床。而他压根从来没有和一个男人做过这档子事，哪儿他妈来的润滑油？

 

“操。”他抹一把脸，低头看了看充血的胯下。“给我一分钟。”

 

18

他好不容易从抽屉里翻出套子。蓝莓口味，包装浮夸。Sebastian整个人像条鱼一样沉在水里，头枕在浴缸边缘，手上很忙地在给自己打手枪，听到他走过来的动静歪过头看了一眼，那双灰蓝色的眼珠里虚无缥缈，半张着嘴唇露出一点牙齿。

 

Chris想起他们刚在一起拍戏的时候Sebastian有点翘翘的门牙，笑起来的样子特别可爱。那时候他每天睁开眼睛的动力几乎就是又可以和Sebastian一组工作了。是吗？多么单纯啊。现在这个甜蜜的家伙正躺在他的浴缸里呢。

 

“再站一会儿要软了。”Sebastian冲Chris抬抬下巴提醒道。

 

看见你这样还能软得了吗。Chris靠在浴缸另一边，套子叼在嘴上，任由Sebastian把脚凑上来，脚趾从他胸口蹭到腹肌，最后踩在他硬得贴着小腹的老二上。他凑过去一点，那家伙露齿一笑，脚底有一下没一下地撸弄着。这是遇上狠角色了。Chris被弄得恨不得直接把他团成一团儿活吃下去。

 

可好歹是都没这么搞过。Sebastian嘴上硬气，本质上依旧只是演过几次同志角色而已。Chris把他搂在怀里，他一边被撸着前面一边被两根手指狠狠拨弄着舌头，口水顺着下巴滑下，又被抹了个干净。Chris看得眼眶发热，手绕到后面，揉着Sebastian的尾椎，他立刻软着声哼了出来。

 

你跟女人搞的时候，也会这样叫吗？手指顺着臀缝滑进去，结实的肌肉把他夹得死紧。Chris指尖触碰到入口的时候，看见扒着他肩膀的Sebastian眼珠跳动了一下。突然明白那句“勇气可嘉”说的真不是自己。他扳过Sebastian的下巴吻他，手指极其缓慢耐心地进出，不顾那家伙喉咙里越来越变了调的呜呜声，完全硬起来的阴茎抵着Chris的大腿滑来滑去。水流从他指缝里穿过，前戏太久，几乎变得不真实起来，Sebastian突然仰着脖子急喘了两声，揪着他后颈沙哑地开腔，“操，快进来。”

 

Chris屏着呼吸换了真家伙往里顶进去，肉体填满肉体的感觉太好，太不真实，他爽得几乎眼冒金星。进到一半，Sebastian又哀哀哼叫起来，手指紧紧扎进Chris背部的肌肉里，他停下，亲吻他耳廓，脸颊，下巴，手上揉着尾椎又往里推，直到根部的毛发摩擦到皮肤。这才长出一口气，“……这回的还小吗？”

 

“操！”Sebastian狠狠朝Chris屁股上踹了一脚，结果立刻倒吸冷气。他受不了这种摩擦的刺激，几乎要了他的命。Chris揪着Sebastian脑后的卷发把他摁进怀里干他，毫无章法地一下下往里顶，水流被翻搅得到处都是。Sebastian拧着眉，叫得痛苦，可他停不下来，只好绕到前面去弄他被夹在热水和两人皮肤中间的阴茎，电流一样的快感顺着尾椎一路烧到眉毛。Sebastian一口咬在Chris肩头，皮肉的疼痛让他失控，他闻到Sebastian身上的味道，潮湿的，柚子味的，甜蜜惹火的。Chris把他搂着，任由他怎么咬，闭上眼睛，铺天盖地把心里的野草点着了，烧了个痛快。Sebastian两条腿紧紧缠着Chris的腰，让他几乎没有律动的空间只能一点点往更深更难以忍耐的地方顶进去，直到Sebastian自己也受不了这种刺激，松了口迷蒙地看着他，喉咙里粗哑地呻吟，他们胸口抵着胸口。

 

太他妈爽了。他怀疑自己把这句话说了出来，Sebastian眼眶猛然跳动了一下。盘在他腰上的两条腿立刻没了力气。他知道这个。愈发卯足了劲朝那个角度干进去。那家伙揪着他的胡子，浑身上下被顶得腰肢乱颤。

 

Chris忍不住一口口咬上去。一边干他一边问，“……顶到了没？嗯？就是这儿吧。是不是这儿？”

 

Sebastian喘得上气不接下气，满脸通红着试图凶狠地瞪他，“……你他妈废话怎么这么多！”

 

“嘿。”Chris咧嘴一笑。比小孩还要小孩。“让你刚刚影射我。”笑完了，两只手掌握住Sebastian的屁股又是猛力一顶，“有本事你现在给我笑场一个？”

 

“操！”Sebastian一把卡住了Chris的喉咙，眼睛瞪得老大，放出狠话的嘴唇紧贴着他的，“别以为我打不过你啊。”

 

但这真没用。他自己个儿的命根子还被攥在Chris手心里，话说出来只能像是在调情。

 

Chris忍住想要仰天大笑的劲头，盯着Sebastian故作冷酷的狠样儿（实在太没有说服力了，看看他演冬兵的时候就知道），每一下都狠狠顶在他敏感点上，他被干得浑身都软了，攥着Chris脖子的手也变成勾在他后颈上，更别说Chris还狠命撸着他湿透了的老二。Chris整个人把他压在墙壁上，两个人粗喘着在一塌糊涂的水里扭动，不在乎是不是干得像两头发情的雄兽，Chris每咬上一口，Sebastian就发狠着再他身上咬回来，直到咬不动了，节奏暴乱着粗鲁地直哼哼。他们都想要这个，欲望像再也无法停下的脱轨的列车直冲进人潮拥挤的街头，直到Chris开始冲刺，他勒住Sebastian的脖子任凭他挣扎着，高潮突如其来，他射得神魂颠倒，膝盖酸软。

 

“我操。”Sebastian剧烈地喘息着。还保持着被Chris压在身下的姿势。湿透了的嘴角贴着Chris的脖子根。“我操。”他又咕哝了一遍。“真他妈的爽。”

 

Chris侧过脸，水面蹭到鼻尖又荡开去。终于忍不住笑了。洗澡水灌了一嘴。

 

19

Chris做了个梦。

 

梦里他们闯入一场惨绝人寰的大雨，全城断电，纽约街头空无一人，出租车歪七扭八堵在十字路口，他和Sebastian在雨里狂奔。也许有一辆疾驰的火车在身后追赶他们，也许，Chris记不清了，Sebastian跑得飞快，让他几乎跟不上了，双腿好似深陷泥中。失重感沿尾椎向上扼住他的脖子。Sebastian突然回头一把将他撂翻在地整个人压上来狠狠吻他，潮湿的，凉的，急切沉重。火车的轰鸣声很近了，几乎贴着后脑勺冲过来，而他们毫无顾忌，在马路当中旁若无人接吻接到窒息。

 

……然后。然后Chris醒来，口干舌燥，欲火焚身，头痛欲裂。

 

抬眼看了看身上，发现罪魁祸首East正压在他胸口一下一下舔它老爸的脸和嘴舔得不亦乐乎。

 

操。Chris抹了抹一脸的狗口水。

 

床上空无一人，身边只有一条试图把口水弄到他脸上的斗牛狗。说实话他现在有点懵。倒不是真的断片儿——那些热辣甜蜜的记忆都还好好存在脑子里，足以值得一想起来就嘿嘿傻乐到圣诞节。可事实是，作为一个度过了超完美性爱一晚的正常男人，Chris现在还处在早晨的某种亢奋状态，而显然始作俑者才没费心给他这个机会表示点儿感激之情，又或者。

 

又或者只是不想酒醒了尴尬。多正常，没事儿。还好，好得很，他妈的正常极了，真的。就像，你总不能期待睁开眼是热咖啡、煎蛋、bagel和做了双人份早餐的Sebastian走过来吻醒睡美人，对吧？Chris想着，一边把死沉死沉的East赶到地板上。床的另外一边甚至连一点点睡过的压痕都没有留下。

 

操，只有一个枕头啊。Chris又想，也不知道昨晚上Sebastian是怎么睡的？

 

也许他根本就没睡。Chris可知道自己睡熟了是什么样儿。他喜欢从背后抱人，喜欢把脸贴在对方的肩窝里，喜欢当对方翻身的时候顺势把腿缠上去，喜欢温暖的呼吸一点点平缓下去的那个节奏就在耳边，不走。也就是East每天眼巴巴跟他蹭一张床——所以Sebastian是怎么受得了这个的？

 

操。他甚至无法想象。只是想到那个人就是昨晚的Sebastian他简直就要缺氧。

 

刚刚谁他妈说“一切正常”的？

 

Chris翻了个身，放任自己滚到床的另外一边去，酸痛就像倾倒的沙漏立刻灌进太阳穴，床单贴在皮肤上，刺痒的凉意终于提醒他这个房间此刻有多么空旷。

 

那么Sebastian是何时、又是怎么离开的？

 

Chris想起高中的时候。那种趁父母们出门度假群魔乱舞party一整晚最后不知道和什么人睡在哪张床上而从烂醉里惊醒的早晨，那场面就跟现在没什么两样儿，和那时唯一不同的是，他已经早就过了能够无视宿醉留下的浑身酸痛、脚踩匡威鞋跳窗飞奔回家的年纪。Chris仍旧为此震惊——Sebastian竟然干了和他青少年时期一模一样的事儿——也许除了跳窗的部分。

 

East在地板上啪塔啪塔绕着小圈儿，哼哼唧唧的。Chris开始在床上胡乱摸索他不知所踪的手机，却从枕头下面捞到一样不应该出现在那里的东西。

 

一张拍立得照片。照片里Chris霸占了大半边床，上身赤裸，睡得连闪光灯和快门声音都叫不醒的模样，East团成肥硕的一团挤在他头顶。显影清晰，甚至没有一丝他妈的过曝。

 

老天啊！Chris立刻从床上弹起来四处张望。

 

果不其然。被他摆在那一堆从中学时期开始收集的爱国者队周边里的拍立得相机，此刻就放在床尾的矮柜上。East被它老爹一惊一乍的做派吓了一跳，汪汪叫着。

 

Chris捋了捋头发，突然心跳加速。然后他把照片翻到背面，看见那上面潦草狂野而笔迹熟悉的单词：

 

“Morning beauties

see you in da club”

 

操，没了。Chris狂揪胡子，一张照片翻来覆去快被他盯出个洞来。他推测那家伙是怎样留下这份明晃晃的犯罪记录案底，凌晨三点半黑灯瞎火逐个欣赏这卧室里的陈设？在同事兼一夜情对象霸占整张床（还有枕头和狗）睡得直打呼的时候？

 

过度思考让人头疼。

 

“如果是我的话至少会在结尾加上个goodbye kiss，之类的，”Chris撸了一把East的脑袋，然后蹲下来填满它的饭碗，假装自己能控制住嘴角不断扩大的笑意。“这一切都太像中学约会了不是吗？嗯？”

 

“嗷嗷！”East回报以响亮的呼噜和开心的乱嚼。


End file.
